Season Five the late digidestined
by lilfoi
Summary: Before there was a season five of digimon, there was this fanfic, it's been going for two years on neopets now, so i decided to bring it to the rest of the world
1. Episode one

_Prolouge:_

_We all know that the digital lands were a land of wonder, a place of peace. But the digital lands had a hidden secret, the one thing that could never truly make the digital world truly and fully beautiful. Under the digital lands lived a place where all the forgotten data of mankind resided, and the citizens of it were getting angry, this also the place where the D–reaper came from. Now the Digimon of the place known as the discarded digital lands is declaring war. They are not getting fed and their leader Nefariousmon was leading them to battle. In a final attempt to create peace Lucemon called upon new digidestineds, ones that would hopefully and truly end the war then the digital lands would finally be beautiful._

_Episode One: The Goggle-Headed Twist_

_In the Digital world:_

A council of Digimon had just assembled. This team consisted of Omnimon, Imperialdramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kerpymon, and at the head of the council the now-purified Lucemon.

Imperialdramon yelled, "How dare you send in digidestined children without the confirmation of the council of elders?" and slammed his fist on the glass table; it did not crack.

Omnimon agreed, "We very much could've taken them ourselves."

"What you never understood is that power should be balanced out with brains, Omnimon," Ophanimon said, "and you seem to forget that you were also once owned by humans.

Seraphimon spoke. "Whether these opinions are correct or not, the past is the past and do not forget that we can do nothing to stop it now."

The bickering went on and Lucemon merely sat and listened for a time and then he spoke. "Stop it right now!" He yelled, "You think I'd send digidestined children in for nothing? In the short time Nefariousmon did live in the digital world he destroyed Digimon and fed upon their data. This was long before any of us. Once he was banished he slowly destroyed the digital world and is still doing so today. He has enough data and power that he could destroy us all at anytime."

"Then why does he not do it now?" Omnimon asked.

"It is said that Nefariousmon is very patient and to him a million years is like a minute. He wants to wait until we are enraged, like now, and at the peak of our power so he takes all the necessary data. This is why we send the digidestined children, my friends. This is why we wait."

Far away in a different dimension there was a girl by the name of Isca who was waking up. She had her Kouji plush with her (how nice). She was an absolute Digimon fan. She had founded her own guild. At the same time four other children were waking up all of whom were Digimon fans: Yasin (lllilfoi), Christopher (christopherlulu4979), Kaze (kazemonzoe) and Shelby (koichichan666).

Isca got out of her room and went downstairs to eat. She was dragging her Kouji plush along with her. She looked in the cabinet got some cereal and a bowl. Then she looked in the fridge only to find there was no milk. "Mom," she screamed upstairs. "We're all out of milk." No one answered back.

_Guess she went out_, Isca thought, _I'll get some myself_. And with that she took a shower, got dressed, put a coat on, and started to walk to the store.

Isca walked to the closest food store; it wasn't really that far away. "Dairy, dairy, dairy now where's the milk?" she asked herself. "Ah here it is." Isca put the milk in her shopping basket and went to the register.

A tall young lady around seventeen years old was at the register. She slide the milk across the scanner. "How old are you?" the woman asked Isca.

"Twelve," she replied.

"You be careful in those streets now, ok?"

"Ok," Isca replied. Isca walked slowly to her house. There were so many things she hadn't noticed, flowers growing out the sidewalk a rose store and some people who lived on the streets. In all her intense noticing she noticed a shadow creep past her at lightning speed. She walked a little faster; the shadow passed again and again until Isca broke out into a run, squeezing the milk in one hand, and the Kouji plush in the other.

She kept running but then it was too late. The shadow had her right where it wanted her, in a ball of white light. The light disappeared and the Kouji plush and the milk fell to the ground with Isca out of sight.

When Isca looked around her at first, there was a blinding light. So blinding she had to shield her eyes from the light. But when she opened them again and looked around and saw a beautiful land she had only seen so many times, the digital world. "It exists," she exclaimed "It exists!" She looked around again and saw a world of wonder. Nearby stood a group of digidestined, one a girl was one a laptop. She was on Neopets and at a familiar looking guild.

She was at messages and the note read: "Please help us we are truly in a digital world, please send help. Sincerely, Kaze."

Then Isca noticed. "Kazemonzoe!" she said.

"Arivve?" she asked, puzzled.

"The one and only," she replied, but then the shadow passed in front of her but this time it stopped and it revealed itself to be a Salamon.

"Hi I'm Salamon," it said.

"You're the thing that was chasing me?"

"Yup," it replied.

"As was my fate," said a boy; it was Yasin. Yasin looked upon her forehead and saw goggles. "So you're the goggle headed leader?" he asked. "I believe the guardians made a mistake, it is I who should lead this group," he said.

"Hey who says goggle heads can't be girls?" Kaze argued.

"Yeah," agreed Chris, "this is an interesting twist if you ask me.

"No one asked you," Yasin said.

"Gee, if you want to be leader that much why don't you fight her?" Shelby asked.

"Oh no," groaned Kaze.

Miles away the council watched.

"So this is what we call digidestined in for?" Omnimon asked. "For them to bicker over a leader?

"No," Ophanimon said justly. "All the digidestined have had problems before and they certainly can now!"

"You do not seem to recall the time Tai and Matt got into a couple of fights. Now, why don't you just sit your butt down and watch as they work it out amongst each other!" Lucemon yelled. Everyone peered into the crystal ball in the middle of the table again. Thoughts were also echoing through it.

_Destiny makes no mistakes__, Isca thought, __In order to prove that I can indeed be a leader I must accept this challenge in order to prove to the team, and to myself, that I am a good leader.__ "You know, I really didn't expect there to have to be a fight in the beginning, but you know what? I accept!"_

_"Ok then," Yasin said. "Now I shall show you that I should lead this group to victory!"_

_"Shouldn't we be making friends?" Kaze asked innocently._

_"See how far you get with that," said Shelby._

"This will not end on good terms," Kerpymon announced.

"Yes I know," Lucemon said in an intense state of concentration, "but they'll have to do it. The fate of the digital world depends on them!" And with that all the council members leaned a bit close to the table waiting for the amazing fight.

**To be continued…**  
What a horrible way to start off, fighting in the beginning? Can Isca break the old rumor that goggle heads have to be boys? Is destiny making a mistake? Find out next time on the next episode of Digimon Yasin's Season Five: The Late Digidestined.


	2. Episode two

_Episode Two: Fight for the Right of Destiny_

Isca slowly removed her goggles and placed them on a nearby ledge. _I believe I am the chosen one to lead this group_, she thought, but if I loose this fight, my first fight, then I prove that I'm not and that destiny did_ make a mistake._

"Let the fight commence," Isca announced. She lifted her digivice and yelled, "Salamon give it all you've got!

"I wouldn't do it any other way!" she said.

Then Yasin yelled, "Show no mercy Thunbirdramon!"

Thunbirdramon dove at Salamon, electricity all around him.

"Salamon move!" Isca yelled. But Salamon's reaction was too slow; she was hit and electrocuted. "Salamon!" Isca yelled. But Salamon bounced right back up.

"He won't beat me Isca," she said. "We can make it, our minds must be linked as one."

"You know," said Yasin, "you could make this real simple and just hand over the goggles."

"No!" Isca yelled. "A true leader fights till the end and never gives up."

"You go girl," Kaze screamed a bit too loud.

"You still think you're the leader?" Yasin growled.

"Of course not," Isca said. "I believe it!" And with that the battle raged on.

"She has a good heart and great determination," Imperialdramon stated.

"She is a good leader."

"Well of course she is, that is exactly the reason I picked her, and also because I know that she knows much about Digimon already," Lucemon agreed.

"The question is, will she be able to win this match? The future is inevitable, either she wins or looses," Omnimon stirred.

"I am not sure she can win this battle. Her partner seems to weigh her down."

"You dare question the power of a Salamon?" Ophanimon asked sternly.

"We'll never get anywhere if we keep arguing," Seraphimon stated.

"We're not arguing, just merely having a difference of opinions."

"I think we should just declare war!" Omnimon stated.

"NO" Lucemon stated. "That is exactly the opposite of what we are trying to do, this council is behaving no better than the digidestined! Now watch and learn from their mistake as too not let history repeat itself again!

Meanwhile the digidestined were totally unaware of the situation going on miles away from them. They had their own battle going on at the moment. "Salamon attack," Isca yelled.

"Petty punch!" Salamon yelled.

Thunbirdramon took a small blow to the stomach, only for Salamon to be lightly shocked. Thunbirdramon flew back a couple feet and then flew back on the offensive, diving down again lightning surrounding its body. "Lightning Sky Dive!"

Salamon moved out the way successfully this time. "Puppy Howling!" she screeched.

Thunbirdramon was hit by the attack and fell onto Yasin. "Please stop this pointless fighting."

"The only way this'll stop is if you forfeit.

"Never."

"Then the battle will rage on. Salamon use…..

She never got to finish as a giant sword was thrown through the battle field, landing an inch away from the goggles. Dinohyumon stepped from the shadows. "Digidestined, you have come here to end my existing purpose, therefore I must destroy you!"

"At least now the fighting may end," Kerpymon stated flatly.

"Not only that but a new battle will begin," Omnimon added.

"I have no doubt they can beat this enemy," Ophanimon agreed.

"Now is truly the time the digidestined must work together though," Lucemon said. "They'll put aside their differences for a better cause. This has been taught to them through the show. They shall succeed!"

"Just like the digidestined of my time," Omnimon said.

"If Omnimon has faith then we all should," Seraphimon added.

"From time to time each digidestined child has grown stronger and stronger," Imperialdramon stated. "This shall be no different."

Then everyone turned again to the crystal ball._ Can they really put aside their differences?_ Lucemon asked himself. _Or is this quest just as pointless as everyone believes it is? I can only hope I've made the right choice. That is my destiny._ And then he too looked into the crystal ball.

Without even thinking, Isca grabbed her goggles off the ledge and darted off to oppose Dinohyumon. "This fight cannot be disrupted," Yasin yelled. "I am supposed to prove to you all that I am the leader of this group, the true leader!"

And then a voice whispered to Yasin that only he could hear. "Come to me," it whispered, "this is not what you want, for I can offer you much better." Then Yasin was surrounded in Darkness and he saw the being whispering to him. Nefariousmon!

"_You_," Yasin said. "You're evil, you're probably the very thing the digidestined were sent here to destroy, aren't you?"

All that came from Nefariousmon was a light "hmm."

"I'll never join you!" Yasin continued. "If I can't be their leader I'll be all that I can be, their friends!" Then Yasin struggled to leave, but to no avail.

"You have made the biggest mistake of you life," Nefariousmon stated. "You have filled your heart with anger and misery and with that you lose your control." Then Yasin went breathless and collapsed to the floor with dark blank eyes staring at what they could not see.

Everyone was so busy with Dinohyumon they didn't even notice Yasin had gone out cold for a while. When he had woken up Nefariousmon was in control. "Please," Isca asked, "abandon this opposition you have to become leader. We need to work together to defeat this guy."

For a minute the real Yasin gained control. "Right we'll work together, that's what friends do!" and then Nefariousmon took control.

"Ok Salamon, Petty Punch and don't let him get to his sword!"

"Your reaction time is a bit late little girl," Dinohyumon said, his sword drawn. Then in the swiftest of move he had Shelby held by the hair with a knife raised to her throat. "Surrender now or she dies."

"You wouldn't," Chris demanded.

"Yes I would and don't press my patience." Dinohyumon demanded, "Now choose her life or surrender."

**To be continued...**  
What a tough decision. No matter how you look at it the fate of the digital world is at stake. Which will they choose? Find out on the next episode of Yasin's Season Five: The Late Digidestined.


	3. Episode three

_Episode Three: And One By One They'll All Fall_

The council of Digimon watched and saw as all the events unfolded: Shelby being held captive, Yasin passing out and then being controlled by Nefariousmon. It was a bit too much to take in at once.

Everyone turned towards Lucemon for hope and guidance. But Lucemon's body sat limp in an even deeper concentration than normal. But the members of the council knew that Lucemon was no longer with them, he was somewhere far off a place no one could find except for those who already knew where it was…...

Nefariousmon sat in his lair with the spirit of the boy named Yasin in a cage in the corner of the place. "Let me out of here!" Yasin yelled.

"No," Nefariousmon said as simply as someone would talk in a conversation.

"Oh my god," Yasin sighed, "how is it that I've been so annoying in the span of these few minutes and you still haven't let me out?"

'It is said that and unto himself a million years is like a single minute,' a heavenly voice said, one that pierced Nefariousmon's thoughts.

"Who is the coward that hides in the shadows talking the words of the ancients?"

'Coward? Ha! I'd rather call you blind as I stand before you.'

Nefariousmon looked a bit harder and then saw in his face, laughing, the spirit of Lucemon. "Lucemon," Nefariousmon asked, surprised, "oh yes the young one derived of the remaining data of…"

'Hush,' Lucemon demanded, 'some things are not meant to be babbled especially not from the likes of you."

"Why have you decided to join the path of good when you could live with eternal wealth?"

'I have been in this world for quite sometime now,' Lucemon said. 'I have seen the rise and fall of many evil Digimon, including the Dark Masters, and even myself and evil never prevails. I am in no hurry to repeat this mistake again.'

This time, though, evil shall prevail for I have been planning for only a minute, only a minute Lucemon." And then Lucemon noticed what the words of the ancients meant, they were not merely a quote but a warning "and unto him a million years is like a single minute." Nefariousmon had been planning for years a million to be exact. And then Lucemon flew back to his body with all haste.

Lucemon in all haste and total concentration did happen to notice the dark and evil presence that was trailing him, Nefariousmon. Finally Lucemon reached his own body. "We must leave, NOW!" Lucemon said and, without questioning, the council stood up and ran toward the staircase.

And then not in spirit, Nefariousmon came out of a portal of darkness.

"Where are you cowards?" Nefariousmon yelled out in rage. "You shall regret your foolishness, I will destroy you!"

Meanwhile the digidestined were facing their own problems. "Surrender now or she dies!" Dinohyumon repeated.

"What do we do?" Kaze whispered to Isca.

"We have to surrender otherwise we loose a digidestined. If we can defeat this Dino scum then we keep the number of required digidestined."

"Right," Kaze answered back.

"We surrender!" Isca yelled aloud.

"Like I thought you would," Dinohyumon said slyly. Then he made a horrible mistake of dropping Shelby. Captors should never drop their prisoners and in that act a Renamon fell from the sky and knocked Dinohyumon to the floor with one swift kick.

"You alright?" Isca asked Shelby. "No hair pulled?"

"No, not that I know of," Shelby said. "That Renamon, she's my Digimon, I know it."

"Ok guys," Isca said, "give it all you've got!" Then the Digimon with all their might yelled their best attacks.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Lightning Sky Dive!"

"Puppy Howling!"

Dinohyumon took out the humongous sword he had on his back and tried with all his might to repel the attack. But then the sword gave way and cracked and Dinohyumon burst into data. "We did it...we really did it!" Chris announced.

"I didn't actually think we'd survive!" Shelby agreed.

_But we did_,Isca thought,_ as long as I hold the title of leader I swear I shall never allow my team to be defeated, we are one._

Lucemon led the council upstairs. "Come on," he beckoned as the council followed. "Go faster!"

"We're going as fast as we can," Kerpymon answered.

"What exactly are we running from?" Omnimon asked.

"You don't want to know," Lucemon answered.

"Tell me now, you twisted little angel, or I'll rip off each and every one of your twelve wings."

"A bit violent are we?" Lucemon joked. "I really shouldn't tell you but it's Nefariousmon."

Omnimon stopped and everyone turned to look at him. Omnimon laughed a bit almost evily. "So," he said, "the coward has finally come out of hiding?"

"What?" Lucemon asked swiftly as possible; he knew every second they talked only drew Nefariousmon closer and closer.

"Go," Omnimon said, "go now before it's too late."

"You can't possibly be thinking about taking on Nefariousmon by yourself can you?"

"Oh but I can and I am," Omnimon replied.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucemon asked.

"I'm buying time," Omnimon said flashing a grin. "Now go!"

And then Lucemon left his friend, Omnimon, to face a deadly opponent knowing he may never see him again.

When Nefariousmon did come Omnimon was ready; he had his sword out in a battle position and his cape waving in a wind that could neither be seen nor felt. Then Nefariousmon did come. "You Omnimon," Nefariousmon stumbled, "you don't know how long I've wished to fight and now kill you! Out of my way Omnimon," Nefariousmon said, "I would find it very unpleasant to have your blood all over my hands."

"Blood?" Omnimon asked. "You know Digimon do not bleed the only creatures that bleed are true living beings."

"Do not forget I am a thrown away mistake of mankind; I used to bleed."

Then Omnimon slashed his sword right through Nefariousmon's side. The wound quickly healed and darkness replaced it. Nefariousmon is a dragon type Digimon most time, he has the ability to change form from humans to Digimon. He has a long terrible head and a face very much like Cherubimon's.

Then Omnimon took out his gun "Supreme Cannon!" The orangey yellow beam went through Nefariousmon out the other side.

"Ok you want to fight? I'll show the true power of one who has planned for only a minute." Then Nefariousmon lunged out his arm, it transformed to the shape of Imperialdrmon's fist and struck with a power one hundred fold over.

The punch hit Omnimon directly in the chest piercing his armor and the hand coming out the other side. Omnimon still lived with the tiniest gasp of breath. Then Nefariousmon opened his arms wide in front of himself, yelled, "Eternal Darkness!" and a glob of dark evil so powerful that it was unfathomable destroyed Omnimon. Then a lone Digi-egg rolled down the winding staircase.

It was night and the digidestined were trying their best to set up a camp. They had some sticks and luckily Kaze had brought along a tapestry. Why? No one knew. Unfortunately the boys had to sleep outside the tent; unisex tents weren't part of the plan.

"This is so wrong," Chris said to Yasin, "while they get to sleep inside the warm tent we're stuck out here freezing. That's so unfair, right?"

But Yasin's blank eyes just stared ahead and gave a single nod. In the tent the girls were going to fall asleep when all of a sudden Isca's Digivice went off like a beeper. Isca looked into the screen only to see an image of Lucemon on the screen covered in static.

"Digidestined," he said, "please, the council needs your help, Omnimon, and Seraphimon have been defeated; I am afraid that one by one we'll all fall. Follow your hearts and as quickly as you can, get to the council meeting room and also look out for…"

Then the message cut off and the Digivice said, "Press enter to save message."

"Oh, shut up," Isca snapped, pressing enter. Then she stood up, ready to exit the tent. "Let's go," she said.

"Go where?" Shelby asked.

"We're going to the council meeting room," Isca replied.

"What?" Kaze asked. "You can't be serious! They beat Omnimon, we don't stand a chance!"

"I'm sorry Kaze," Isca answered back, "but I'm not abandoning my destiny."

Kaze thought for a second. "You're right Isca," she answered. "Let's go!" And with that the boys agreed and the Digidestined ran to fulfill their destinies.

**To be continued...**  
Are the digidestined too late or shall evil prevail? Find out next time on Yasin's Season Five: The Late Digidestined


	4. Episode four

_Episode Four: And She Shall Know thy Digimon_

The digidestined were in a car-type thing as the moment was. It was actually a bit of a weird site to see a red Chevrolet cruising down the digital world.

"How exactly did you do this again?" Chris asked Kaze for the fourth time; she was getting awfully annoyed.

"For the half and a millionth time Christopher, the digital world works like the internet. It's a system of highly advanced codes; you can use HTML codes in some cases and since making and actual drive-able car is the only one I know that actually works I did it," Kaze replied.

"So then," Isca asked, "if that is so why didn't you just send us to the council meeting grounds?"

"Finally a smart question," Kaze answered. "The problem is I don't know the exact code for the digital world so I couldn't take us there immediately."

Isca really hadn't really paid attention to her own question or the answer really, she was too lost in concentration. _Can we defeat this enemy, are we too late?_

"Don't worry," Salamon said, as if reading her mind, "we can beat them, I know we can." But Isca wasn't so sure and at that moment and suddenly the van lunged forward as Isca pounded the emergency brake to stop from hitting a Vajramon.

Chris flew through the window and landed on the front of the car only to look up and see Vajramon. "Aahhhh!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, terrified. He ran back into the car his face pale. Yasin bumped his head on the seat but it seemed as if he felt nothing, the same brown eyes giving that same blank look.

"This is a sacred place and you may not pass, humans. The only one's who may pass are those loyal to the Digimon we know as Machinedramon."

Inside the city not too far away, a cat-like Digimon was scampering across a street. No one had suspected that the loaf of bread she had in her paws had been stolen from a street vendor. _Too easy,_ she thought to herself, then she sighed. "I do miss my mother though," the Digimon said aloud, "before she passed away she told me: 'My daughter you have a great purpose on this earth, a destiny only some could only dream for' then she gave me this mark on my chest, it shone like light and then her last words were: 'You must be ready to search, search for your…' I never heard from her after that."

Then she made her way to her small stack of connected cardboard boxes that created her home. "A great purpose," she muttered to herself. "What type of home is this for someone so great, what am I to find? What is my destiny?

"Let us in," Isca stated. "Let us in or you're going to have to fight us, and trust me," she said, whipping out her Digivice and a card, "that's the last thing you want to do!"

"How much do you want to bet I do?" Vajramon asked.

"You'll seriously regret that," Salamon said, moving in front of Isca with Renamon and Thunbirdramon backing her.

Then Vajramon lunged straight at them, slashing his swords. The Digimon just narrowly avoided them. Salamon used Puppy Howling, Renamon with a Diamond Storm and, finally, Thunbirdramon with a Lightning Sky Dive.

Vajramon moved out the way with the best of ease, though.

"Get in the car!" Isca yelled. The Digimon did as they were told. "Hold on!" and then she drove as fast as she could past Vajramon.

"Come back here you cowards!" Vajramon said chasing after them on his horse legs. Isca drove right through the doors of the city.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to hurl," Shelby said turning green. Meanwhile Renamon had jumped out the car and was standing on the roof, Digimon were trying to attack the car.

Renamon hit them down with some swift kicks.

"Shelby," Renamon said turning towards the sunroof on the car, "get out of here now, I'll take care of these Digimon and that Vajramon.

"You sure?" Shelby asked.

"Positive," Renamon answered. Everyone got out the car, including Yasin whose spirit willed itself to move. Then Renamon turned to the opposing Digimon. "Ok boys, let's have some fun."

The cat Digimon's eye's awoke to a point that they never had before. "Someone needs me," it said. "Out of my way," she ordered pushing her way through the crowd of people, then she heard a voice "Destiny awaits." But she paid no attention to the voice, someone could simply be mocking her, but then the sign on her chest gleamed like light again and she was in a totally different world and in front of her was the shinning spirit of her mother.

"Destiny awaits, my daughter."

"Mom?" she asked, surprised and a bit overwhelmed.

"The time has truly come to fulfill your destiny. I'd like to say that I'm glad that I lived to see this day but I really can't, can I?"

"Mom," she said, "before you passed away you told me, you told me I'd do great things, you told me I was to find something, what is that something?"

"My daughter, you are to find your partner--you are to find one of the few humans who have entered this world, a digidestined known as Kaze." Then the small world disappeared and in front of the Digimon was Kaze.

"Thank you mom, thank you. I'll fulfill this promise or my name isn't Nekoakarimon."

Kaze turned around, seeing the Digimon behind her. "It can't be possible," she said. "I created you."

"Created me? When?" asked Nekoakarimon.

"About 6 months ago," Kaze replied.

"Impossible. Nekoakarimon have lived in this world for quite a while," it replied.

"Perhaps it was just fate that I knew of you," said Kaze.

"Or destiny," Nekoukiarmon replied, smiling. "Ok so what's the problem?" she asked turning in the direction they were running from.

"A Vajramon is after us," Kaze replied.

"Oh, him?" she asked. "I should have ended his life long ago. You guys go, I'll take care of him."

"I'm not leaving your side," Kaze answered.

"Right!"

Vajramon came down the street. "Not you, you annoying cat with wings!"

"Hush your mouth and let's get this battle going!"

"You asked for it!" Vajramon said. Nekoakarimon flew over his head.

"I'm ending this now," she said. "Revealing Light!" A beam of pure white light was shot at Vajramon from the sign on her chest which was the Chinese sign of light.

"No...!!" Vajramon hollered, turning to data. "Machinedramon, forgive me!" then he disappeared, red data taking his place only to be absorbed.

Meanwhile Yasin's spirit was still locked in his cage when Nefariousmon returned. "So the sick dark has returned?" asked Yasin.

"What? How dare you?" Nefariousmon said throwing Yasin to the farthest end of the cage without a touch. "You insignificant human shall refer to me as master and master only."

"Yes 'master'," Yasin replied. Then in his mind he asked and pleaded,_ Guys, wherever you are, please help me. I need your help now more than ever if this is all I have to look forward to._

Then Thunbirdramon came in. "Master," it squawked, "the digidestined are becoming slowly and gradually more powerful; they have destroyed Vajramon. I advise that now is the time to assume more control of the body of Yasin."

"I shall consider your advice," Nefariousmon said, "now go before the destined become skeptical."

"Yes master," it said, flying off.

"Good bye," Nefariousmon said to Yasin, going to take control of Yasin's body and then Yasin was left alone in a lair of utter and total darkness.

**To be continued...**  
Can the digidestined find Yasin if they don't even know where he is, will the chevrolet be enough to escape Machinedramon's wrath? Find out next time on Yasin's Season Five: The Late Digidestined.


	5. Episode five

_Episode Five: Just a Little Wet_

The digidestined were once again in their red Chevrolet. But this time the digidestined weren't cruising around. Nope, this time the digidestined were running from an enemy, the one known as Machinedramon.

"Where are we headed to?" Chris asked.

"To the council of elders and then the Digi-gnomes," Kaze replied.

"Oh you mean little tiny guys with pointy red hats?

"No you idiot," Nefariousmon said in Yasin's body. "The guys from season three you've seen them before."

"Oh!" Chris exclaimed. Chris looked out the window and thought,_ Car rides are always so boring, especially watching the scenery pass by because nothing interesting ever happens._ And at that moment Chris spotted a Goamoamon being chased by a Monzaemon.

_Hmm it's not every day you see a Goamoamon being chased, what wait a second what am I saying?_ "Guys pull over," Chris said. Isca did as she was asked. "Look over there," he said, pointing. "We've got to help him."

"It is not absolutely necessary," Nefariousmon said. "After all it is important now that we get as far away from Machinedramon's wrath as possible."

"Oh shut up Yasin," Chris said, unaware of whom he was really talking to. "You can decide not to help him but I will." Then he ran off to help the Goamoamon.

Everyone else followed after him except Yasin/Nefariousmon. Kaze came up to him, "Yasin aren't you going to help?"

"Of course," Nefariousmon said with the same voice as Yasin. "Of course I'll help."

Meanwhile in the real world ten parents suffered. "I only left the house to go grocery shopping," Isca's mom said, crying during an interview with the police. "When I came back she was gone."

"Anything that might make her leave the house?" a cop asked.

"No," her mom said, "but she always talked about going to some strange digital lands; the digital world I believe it was called. The digital world right, honey?"

Isca's dad merely shook his head.

"But anyway I guess that's impossible right? Oh, look, I'm going delusional. God help me!"

"And you have no idea what may have happened to her?" a police officer asked Kaze's dad.

"Absolutely not," her dad answered, "she just disappeared after being on the computer." The cop merely shrugged while Risa (spiritualarrow) and Ryo (Kojilobomon) cried to their hearts' content, stricken with sadness.

"So that's all that happened?" an officer asked the mother of Yasin.

"Yes officer, he's just gone."

"I don't know what compelled him to leave the house," Chris's dad and mom said together.

"I just hope that she's alright," Shelby's mom said. All ten of those parents were in the same room suffering and crying.

"This is really bad," the chief officer said. "We've got five new cases of missing children, not to mention the other one, each with the same exact story about some digital world."

"Not to worry," a man with sunglasses on said, "I believe that I may have found your children."

The ten parents quickly followed the man in dark clothes who was wearing shades. They walked for at least a quarter of a mile until they reached a secret government security location; he continued to lead them on and then they reached a very amazing looking place with hundreds of people on computer beyond mortal imagining.

"Welcome to DATS, the digital assessment terminal system. DATS is a program that was made specifically to learn about, and test, what is presently known as 'the digital world.' My team and I believe we may have found your children."

"Then show them to us," Chris's mother said.

The man raised an eyebrow with the same unexpressive look on his pale face. "Very well then," he said. Then he led the parents to a room the size of a planetarium. "Everyone this is the super computer," he said, talking to their parents.

"Where?" Isca's mom asked.

"Why, Mrs., the super computer lies in these very walls. Say hello to ACE: Assessment Coordination Evaluator."

Then a giant map appeared on the walls of the room, a map of the digital world. Five dots appeared on the screen; they were the digidestined.

"There are your children. Now, if you sign this contract, it will give me legal permission to bring your children here as soon as possible."

The contract was beyond thick and the parents were too depressed to read it, too depressed to sign it and a bit too depressed to see that it allowed him legal permission to kill and murder their children. Neither did they expect that the person they saw was no real human, but a Digimon working for the greater evil: the one known as Nefariousmon. But this Digimon was not even aware that Risa, Ryo, and the two brothers of Yasin stayed in ACE.

Meanwhile in the digital world, the digidestined were totally oblivious to this; they had no idea that a Digimon was slowly on the verge of maybe ending the digital world. Right now their main priority, and mostly that of Chris's, was to free the Goamoamon.

"Keep away from him you bully," Chris yelled at Monzaemon. Monzaemon turned to see the creature opposing him known as Chris.

"You leave me alone," Monzaemon said in a rather broken dialect. "Me bully, you go, none of you business."

"Well I'm making it my business!" Chris yelled.

"Oh, really?" Monzaemon asked. "Just try and knock me down."

"Revealing Light!" Nekoakarimon yelled.

"AHHH!" Monzaemon yelled, falling to the floor.

"How ironic," Chris said aloud to himself, "I got the exact opposite of what he said, ha ha!"

Then he turned to the Goamoamon. "Dude, you've, like, gotta stick up for yourself," Chris encouraged.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" the Goamoamon asked, looking dumbfounded.

_Great, he's a comic artist, much like myself at times_, Chris thought._ Yeah, I remember all the times I was the class clown, ha I find that really funny._ Then he stopped. "Come on, dude, let's get away from this guy.

"Did you know that in some parts of the US it is illegal to swim on dry land?" the Goamoamon asked.

"Do you want to live or die?" asked Chris, annoyed.

"Ok let's get out of here," the Goamoamon finally said, coming to his senses.

A voice very low whispered on Chris's digivice: "Destiny awaits."

Meanwhile, Risa, Ryo, Naseer, and Khalif were in the HQ of the Digimon posing as a human.

"Remind me, why we are doing this again?" Risa asked.

"Because," Ryo said, "our cousin Kaze is in the digital world and we're pretty sure this guy is not one of the good guys. Not to mention half the people that run the guild are trapped in the digital world and-"

"Ryo!" Risa yelled. "Ok quiet, now I think I understand."

Ryo looked at her, a bit upset, but then returned to the first order of business, making sure the Digidestined didn't die.

"Ok," he said, "what should we do first?"

"I vote," said Naseer, the quixotic one, "that we get the contract first, we could read and find out all it entails."

"Good idea," Khalif said.

"Anyone got something sharp?" Risa asked.

"No," everyone replied.

"Why?" Khalif asked.

"Because then we could stab it and it would die," she said blatantly.

"No Risa," said Ryo, "let's stick with the original plan, so that we do not kill our brothers or sisters; our cousin's patience is a virtue."

Nobody really gave a about patience right now; they were all running for their lives from a Monzaemon. "Scared now huh?" Monzaemon asked. Everyone was running back towards the car with Monzaemon straight on their tails.

"Hurry!" Isca yelled urgently. Everyone jumped in the car and Isca floored it with Chris hanging out the back.

"Come on little people, faster!" he said.

"Goin' as fast as I can!!" said Isca. In a second though it all wouldn't matter; what happened next would turn their faith around forever.

Nefariousmon exited Yasin's body and, swift as a shadow, retuned to his lair to take control of his own body. He then took Yasin's spirit and put a chain around his neck. "Some see your friends," he said.

"This is a setup," said Yasin. But Nefariousmon yanked Yasin by the neck, pulling what looked like nothing but air.

Meanwhile, Goamoamon decided to take a stand. "I'm tired of this," he yelled. Goamoamon jumped out the car.

"Nooo!" Chris shouted after him.

Goamoamon ran towards the Monzaemon and shot a pure beam of silver colored water at him. The Monzaemon practically drowned and then turned to data. "Yeah!!" Chris yelled in happiness.

Suddenly the earth began to shake under their feet and to their surprise, the Digimon of pure evil arose from the ground, as not to reveal its true self; Nefariousmon had turned into Cherubimon, he was holding what looked like a chain holding air.

"You digidestined!" he yelled. "You have become a threat!!" Then he whipped his hand around and spun once and created a dark hole.

"Everyone hold on to me," Isca said, grabbing on to a ledge of earth that had broken off. The Digidestined grabbed each others' legs, looking like a chain.

"I will not take it!" Nefariousmon yelled and then he broke the piece of earth and they flew into the dark hole, twisting and turning.

"Guys!" Yasin yelled as he broke out into a frenzy, squirming and yelling, but the Digidestined heard nothing and Yasin could only watch his friends go to where he could not see them.

Then Nefariousmon locked up Yasin's soul, returned to Yasin's body and winked at Thunbirdramon. 'Everything is going according to plan,' he whispered and then he screamed like everyone else; everything was going according to the plan. Soon he would rule the Digital World!

**To be continued...**  
Can the digidestined find Yasin if they don't even know where he is, will the Chevrolet be enough to escape Machinedramon's wrath? Find out next time on Yasin's Season Five: The Late Digidestined.


	6. Episode six

_Episode Six: Double Team Bird Duo!_

Ahhh!" the Digidestined screamed, falling into oblivion. Isca grabbed and hugged Salamon.

"Salamon, this will all be over soon," she said soothingly to the Digimon. Salamon just shut her eyes and braced herself.

"Shelby hold on," said Renamon, grabbing her in her arms and holding her close.

Kaze held on to Nekokarimon's leg as the Digimon tried her best to fly without death.

Goamoamon held on to Chris's neck, but Yasin just fell easily with Thunbirdramon just barely helping him fly, 'cause the reality was no one knew Yasin's secret identity that wasn't actually even his; Nefariousmon knew exactly where they were going.

But even Nefariousmon had no idea what would be dwelling there now, what had become of his prisoners, what had become of the people that he had left there for 2 ½ years.

As the Digidestined fell, Newton's laws eventually took action, what comes up must come down. And soon the Digidestined fell on the floor, each one passed out in their own turned and so it was that Isca had an at least happy nap.

The Digidestined re-awoke to a new world a world that was not pretty and beautiful, a world that was not the Digital World, though the Digidestined did not know it now they were in a part of the discarded lands known as prison square.

Everyone walked down what seemed like an isle barred by trees on each side.

"This place scares me," Kaze admitted. "I feel as if someone or something I know is so close."

Nekoakarimon spoke, "Don't be scared Kaze, when I'm here there's…"

Kaze stroked her fur softly and Nekoakarimon hushed. All of a sudden the trees started rustling a strong wind blew followed by a temporary solar ray appeared.

"Looks like we've got company, Spirit!" And Kaze recognized that voice.

Pausing for a while and swallowing Kaze asked, "Ni-Nizuki is that you?" and the wind suddenly stopped and down from the trees came Kaze's cousin, Nizuki Joi, covered in what seemed to be bird armor.

"No Kaze," she said, "it is me but here now, you are trapped here forever, just like me."

Kaze looked at her cousin in confusion, so many questions still weren't answered, and questions that to Kaze seemed to have an unfathomable answer.

"Spirit," Nizuki called; Kaze seemed to notice that it was spirit evolution. "Let's get 'em out of here."

And together the two feathers covered the Digidestined, jumped into the trees, even further into the canopies, and then they entered a world hidden in the trees, beautiful, sweet, ripe, swelled fruits grew everywhere. Little wood huts were set up everywhere. Children and Digimon slid down ropes connecting to individual barges each with huts on them hanging off the trees. There was a whole of another world up here.

Nizuki dropped her off at one of the huts and all the Digidestined sat down. Nizuki turned to Kaze. "Now we can talk."

Everyone got from under the table. Right now, the Digimon in human clothes was a sleep with a blanket draped over him, still in his suit, lying on his couch with the TV on. He really didn't look professional.

Risa led the small party of four. While searching, they found a small wooden cabinet. Risa opened it and to her amazement found hundreds of bags of snacks, everything from chips to cotton candy. It was obvious that this Digimon enjoyed the simple things in life.

Risa took one of the many bags of chips and passed it down to the others and then a bag of cotton candy and finally three Kool-Aids. As they all went back under the table with a blanket they had also stole; Khalif the youngest and smallest of them all stole a contract and together they started to flip through it looking for what it entailed.

"Where's Matt?" was the first question Kaze spurted out, "where is your brother?" Nizuki paused, her fingers were very fidgety. _Good_, thought Kaze _at least one thing still hasn't changed about her: she's still my hyper-active cousin who can't sit still for a second._

"It happened a while back," Nizuki began and her hand stopped jittering. Kaze could tell this was going to be really emotional for her. "My brother, Matt whom I love very much…" She started to cry.

Kaze comforted her cousin, wrapping her arm around her and saying in a soothing voice, "It's ok, calm down."

"Anyway," she continued, weeping, "his Digimon was a heat-powered Digimon and one day we got into a dispute. We couldn't solve things out through talking and so we decided to fight using our Digimon. I digi-armor fused…"

"What?" Isca asked, cutting her off.

"Digi-armor fused!" Nizuki repeated. "The act of turning your Digimon into armor and then using it on yourself to 'fuse', that's why I am covered with feathers right now. Anyway he became Wiseadramon, a heat dragon Digimon, an Ultimate. He fought with all his might but was too inexperienced and I defeated him, and in my anger and pride I banished him far from this place known as 'Prison Square'.

"At the time I hadn't noticed my own foolishness and I was proud of my accomplishment but later I mourned for my brother and finally I learned the hardest thing to accept ever: when a digi-armor fused form says something, it becomes a bind, like a spell, so Matt wasn't coming back and he had put a barrier up, blocking me and only me from reaching him. I have sent so many letters with none coming back; I have sealed my own fate!" Finishing, she then continued crying.

Isca had a couple of questions herself that were still not answered, none of which were relating to the sob story she had just heard. Isca was going to show the team what a true leader she was.

While the rest like Shelby said, "Oh that's so sad," or Chris with his simple swearing, Isca had what she considered a "real" question and she wanted real answers.

"How do we digi-armor fuse?" asked Isca her arms folded and a stern face without expression, these skills were almost essential in being a good leader.

"I'm not quite sure how it happened," said Nizuki, "but I do know why it happened. Just like a Digivolution, when help is needed, that is how the Digimon offers it."

Spirit came with some hot cocoa and blanket and some graham crackers. Now Isca had her relevant question. "What was this fight of yours about?" asked Isca.

"Designation of power," she replied. "This beautiful place here in the trees would have been his had I not done that and so it is that I miss my brother. And now, Isca, I'm sure you'd love a tour of my empire."

Yasin looked around, pleased. He was back in his body again, he no longer had to speak through telepathy and in all his excitement he yelled one word: "Yes!"

Everyone turned to look at him; this was not the Yasin they knew. As far as they were concerned Yasin was a sad, lonely child. Yasin flushed, surprised to have so many eyes upon him, but then they all turned back to Nizuki. Shelby turned back to him and smiled.

Yasin flushed even more. He wasn't used to girls staring at him, or many people for that reason.

Then he looked back in the direction everyone was looking. To his surprise he saw a girl who was covered in bird feathers. He reached for the sword that he had carried with him and then stopped.

_These people will not harm me_, he said to himself. As he started to listen to Nizuki, Thunbirdramon perched on his shoulder. The Digimn was unaware of the switch and whispered, "Master, I think we should leave now."

"Huh?" Yasin asked, dumfounded and somewhat awestruck.

Thunbirdramon immeadiatly shut up, for he got the picture now. He whispered again this time, a bit more silently though: "Kid, you'd better keep quiet, for the possibilities of torture are endless."

Yasin reached for his sword once more, grabbed the hilt but stopped. He had no power in this situation. Besides, what would the Digidestined think of him if they saw him end the life of his own Digimon?"

Nefariousmon entered his dark portal once again, spinning as he went though the rather fat tube. He never got tired of the sort of thing and the tunnel was so wide that he could do tricks. To be exact the width of the tunnel went on forever but the length always ended at his destination.

Nefariousmon finally emerged from the tube. _Excellent_, he thought. He was right where he wanted to be--in the now-wasted chamber of the eastern digital council.

Nefariousmon went to the foot of the winding stair case and saw Omnimon's digi-egg. _Pathetic_, he joked to himself. The egg was somewhat decorated with the form of ancient Greymon and ancient Garurumon.

Nefariousmon continued looking at the digi-eggs of Ophanimon, Kerpymon till he came to his goal, his prize. There. suffering a deal of great darkness magic. was Lucemon, the great angel, he who was supposedly so powerful that even a Mega was to tremble at his feet.

_Well_, thought Nefariousmon,_ then I must be one step higher._

Lucemon's body stayed there limp; imprisoned head bowed down.

"Pathetic," Nefariousmon told himself. Then, to his great surprise, Lucemon lifted his head and a sparkle of light glinted his face for only a second.

"You can't win," he said.

"I can and I already have," Nefariousmon teased. "You lose. Game over."

"I told you once and I shall tell you once more evil is that which will never prevail, ever! I know from experience."

Then Nefariousmon entered his body. "I already have," Nefariousmon said again this time in the body of Lucemon. "And now, if you don't mind, a war is about to begin!"

Behind him, at the edge of the staircase, Seraphimon laid wounded but not defeated and murmured the words: "Seven Star Blast!

**To be continued…**  
Can Seraphimon really do a number on Lucemon? Will the digidestined arrive oh too late? Find out on the next episode of Yasin's Season Five: The Late Digidestined.


	7. Episode seven

_Episode Seven: Double Team Bird Duo Part 2_

Nefariousmon turned around and saw the blast. He held his hands out to stop the blast and--to his surprise--had no avail. All seven blasts hit Lucemon/Nefariousmon.

By the end, Nefariousmon had trails of heat rolling from his body. "You wanna play with the big boys huh?" Nefariousmon asked.

Then he took his hand and with it, drew the shape of a sword. In the area which he had drawn it, a sword of energy the color of bright yellow-lightning appeared. "And think not that I have come to save, but that I have come with a sword bearing blood," said Nefariousmon.

"How dare you?" asked Seraphimon. "For one so evil to quote of the words which are that of the holy bible."

Nefariousmon smiled. "And now my sword shall draw thy blood," he said in Lucemon's voice.

But then quite unsuspectingly Seraphimon rose his hand, nothing emerged from it. "Let me help you," said Seraphimon.

Nefariousmon blinked in awe._ This is not part of the plan_, he thought.

Seraphimon stood. _If I am to be of any help to the eastern and western digital council, the least I must do is protect its last member me and then when the time is right I will strike back and get my revenge_.

"What makes you believe you deserve to work with me?" asked Nefariousmon.

"I can help you persuade the people to war," he said. "And I own the military; only I can command them to do as I command, they have sworn in our ancestors language."

Nefariousmon thought, _Words said in the ancient language could not be broken_, he had little choice. "It's a deal," he said outstretching his hand.

Seraphimon transformed to Shadow Seraphimon. "Yes my ally, it is a deal.

The Digidestined were packing up and were ready to leave. _We cannot stay much longer_, Isca thought to herself. _All we have done is caused the people here who are already not to wealthy and we are only causing them burden._

Nizuki and Spirit had insisted they stay but as a leader Isca knew the proper thing to do was to move on, not waste time. They had a world to save and had to get to another council, preferably the eastern, and Machinedramon was after them: he probably had scouts searching for right now.

_We'll be killed if we stay in one place_, she reconsidered.

Kaze, however, was against the idea of leaving. She hadn't seen her cousin in so many years since Nizuki had gone missing. After much arguing and a small exchange of curses though (something they never wanted to do again) the two finally came to a decision: they would leave to ensure the town's safety.

Isca continued watching operations; almost everyone was done now and it was time to go.

Isca got into the Chevy again. She missed being behind the wheel. It was finally time: they were going to go, one step closer to home.

It was finally time to go. Everyone was all packed up and the Chevy was ready to roll. Kaze hooked her laptop up to the car and rest it on her lap.

"Looks like we're back on the road again, huh, Is?" she asked with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"I know you want to save her," said Isca painstakingly, "but you know how things are, if we bring her with us she will die in the process. You know that our purpose is to save this world. I don't remember if you heard or not but we're late, many other failed Digidestined are in prison square and I don't intend to join them. She looked into Kaze's eyes. "When this we destroy our enemy and save this world and I promise we'll bring her back."

At that instant Nizuki came to the window. Kaze rolled down the window. "Hey everybody just come to wish you a¡­" At that minute Kaze leaped, half her body out the window, and hugged Nizuki.

"I'm going to miss you 'cuz," Kaze said affectionately. Nizuki hugged back.

"Do me a favor Kaze, something I know is totally in your power to do."

"Anything," Kaze replied.

"Go save the world!" And with that said Kaze got back in the car and together they left with the world resting on their shoulders; but one favor to be carried out in Kaze's mind--to go and save the world.

Nekoakarimon cuddled around her leg just like a cat. 'You can do it,' she said to her telepathically, 'you an carry out your cousin's favor, together we'll save the world.'

Suddenly there was a "WAIT!" The van screeched to a halt. Nizuki ran to Kaze's window.

"If you ever need my help," she said. "Take this!" She handed Kaze a small flute. "If you ever need my help, call me and I'll be there."

And with that said and done the Digidestined finally headed off into the horizon; they had made new allies.

Nefariousmon now sat in what was his room of the Northern Digimon council, of course it was Lucemon's previous room but hey, he was in Lucemon's body.

It was finally time for him to conduct his plan, a plan so horrible that it would allow him to rule the world forever.

He ran it over it his mind countless times and he came up right that there was absolutely no way on earth it could fail.

What was his plan? Well it was quite simply no different from what all the past dark emperors had tried to achieve, everyone from Lucemon (when he was evil) to Myostismon, and even to the D-reaper had tried to achieve. And that was to go to the real world and rule without the worry of the little human saviors of the Digital World getting into his way and yes he had a plan it was oh-so-sweet; he knew without doubt there was no stopping it. He was going to succeed where other Dark Masters failed and that was ruling the world.

The Digidestined were in the Chevy thinking to themselves. They had said nothing the whole ride of course though there was not much to say, but they were all sure they were thinking the same thing. That thing was a question and that was: "Had Isca made the right choice?"

It was not necessarily whether or not they should have let Nizuki come with them, she would have died without doubt if she had, but the real question was, why had she not let them enjoy their stay?

Nizuki even said herself that they would be of no burden, but some of them had a feeling that Nizuki knew something about it that they didn't know. That night they figured that they could not stop driving no matter what to avoid trouble on the way to the eastern digital council.

That night Kaze made blankets using some codes and everyone fell asleep except Kaze and Isca, who was driving.

"Why couldn't we stay?" Kaze asked Isca. "I didn't even want to bring my cousin along, just stay longer, why did we go?"

Isca kept her eyes on the road and to Kaze the look in her eyes was cold. "Because," Isca said, "because I had a feeling that..."

"That's it?!" Kaze yelled. "All you did was off of was a feeling. Because you felt a certain way? You're such an ungrateful little¡­" Kaze never finished her sentence because at that second a missile whistled through the sky, hitting the back wheel of the car.

There was a massive explosion and everyone woke up. They all turned around to see a dark shadow. "I had a feeling," Isca repeated, "that he'd be coming."

Risa's face reflected that of complete awe, she was shocked to know the parents of her cousin did not read through the whole contract, it was over 500 pages but still, if Risa had managed to read it quickly so could they.

The contract in about 2/3 of it stated clearly that in order to retrieve their children from the digital world the were able to use all matter of weapons, vehicles, safety precautions and actions, those actions being listed also included death!

"They just signed away the right for this guy to kill their children," she said to herself.

It was a pretty ingenious plan, not even she could have come up with it. Whoever the dark emperor was knew who the digidestined would be; he let them enter the digital world, and when the kids didn't come back he comes like a savior, claiming he knows where they are. In a complete state of desperation they believe and whatever he spouts; he then asks them to sign a contract thicker than most books they've read.

Stressed and tired, they sign and now they have without knowing it signed away the lives of their children, giving the dark emperor and this digimon the right to legally kill their kids remaining guilty of all charges in the end.

She knew that they could and would do it; she decided that she'd have to end this of course with the help of a few friends she had just made and her good brother Ryo.

Black spikes ripped from the back of the shadow figure revealing that it was really a black jacket. Powerful furry arms protruded from the sleeves and angry groans could be heard from the digimon.

It stepped closer towards the fire that its missile had created and the digidestined saw its face. Suddenly Isca's digivice lit up and a holographic screen popped up. "Kumamon, literally translating to Kuma meaning bear in Japanese, other Data: unknown."

"Well doesn't that help a lot," Chris said, looking out the window.

"Please floor it Isca," Shelby whined, looking back at their opponent.

Yasin said nothing. "I say we run," Kaze said.

Isca got out of the car. "What are you guys, a bunch of babies?" Isca asked firmly. "I have waited my whole life for something like this to happen, something I believed was only a fantasy which I now see can obviously come true. I'm not backing down. I don't care how tough you think he is. If we work together we can defeat him--he's not that tough."

She looked her opponent in the eye; no one said anything there was only silence and the view of an ominous digimon in their way. "Are you with me, Salamon?" Isca asked, not even looking back at the car.

Salamon hopped out, anger in her eyes. "All the time Isca," she replied.

"Right then," said Isca, "then I guess I'll have to do this all alone."

She started to walk towards Kumamon. "Wait," came a distant cry from the car; it was Kaze. "If you go in alone you'll get crushed!"

Isca knew this of course. She had no hopes of succession in the first place, and she didn't know how to make Salamon digivolve or any of the other basics but she was a digidestined and she had a job to do. "We're digidestined too," Kaze continued. "If Lucemon had needed only you he would have sent only you, but he sent _all_ of us. We're a team, let's get this done together, I'm in!"

Chris came out the car next. "We're with you all the way," he agreed.

"We're a team," Shelby co-signed. Yasin stepped out of the car and gave a blank nod.

Now Isca had faith in herself, maybe now, just maybe they stood a chance. Ss the team that was the digidestined stood assembled, Isca decided to raise a bluff.

"So," Isca asked, "do you think you can defeat us all?" Kumamon's eyes eyes stood firm, obviously feeling that this was not a challenge.

"Wait a second," Yasin told the group. "Kumamon is one of the legendary warriors. Ff he's attacking us, then doesn't that mean someone is in control of his spirit?"

"He's right," Kaze noted. Isca took another look into the Kumamon's eyes; they seemed blank.

Salamon looked as well. "I know what you're thinking," Salamon said without looking at Isca. "To the untrained human eye this digimon spirit may seem empty, but on the inside¡­I can tell, someone is there, a human!"

Isca looked deeper into the eyes. Look past the eyes and into the soul. Isca did as the voice told her and she looked in. She saw a young boy he was suffering, doing things under someone else's control. Surrounding him was ice; he was freezing, so much so the color of his skin was blue.

_Please don't kill me_, he begged telepathically. "There's a young boy inside there," she told the group, "and he's not Tommy. We can't hurt him."

"That would explain while he doesn't look like the real Kumamon," Shelby stated.

"Yeah," Chris said, "it has spikes growing out of its back and the rocket launcher thing seems pretty new."

"Perhaps," thought Isca aloud, "only the true heir can use its spirit."

Everyone nodded. "Either way," Yasin said, "this will be tough." Everyone agreed.

Kumamon got tired of the talking; he raised his arm. "Run!" Isca yelled. Everyone ducked down right in time for a missile to zoom right over their heads, missing them by a hair.

Already their faces were showing signs of singe. "Go! Go! Go!" Isca yelled out. Everyone lifted themselves to their feet, some with more success then others.

They all ran and sprinted away as they could. "We can't hit him if he's a kid!" Kaze yelled, "it's inhumane!

Isca stopped and turned around, digivice in hand glowing nigh as bright as the moon that was currently in the sky. "He'll be ok," she said without a flicker of doubt. "Puppy Howling, Salamon!

ShadowSeraphimon (who was previously Seraphimon until he was forced to join Lucemon for purposes regarding the survival of the digital world) materialized into Lucemon/Nefariousmon's new wing of the Northern digital council.

Lucemon/Nefariousmon looked at him out of the corner of his eye without turning around in his chair. "You are late," he said plainly.

"Informing the troops that there might be data-shed in the digital world was your idea in the first place," ShadowSeraphimon replied.

"It does not matter," Lucemon/Nefariousmon answered. "The only reason I summoned you was to check if the digidestined children were out of commission and if the troops were ready. Those are, by the way, your two departments." He gave ShadowSeraphimon a disturbed glance.

"It would appear," ShadowSeraphimon stated, "that you do not yet fully trust me, Nefariousmon."

Lucemon/Nefariousmon's eyes gave of a look that showed both little surprise and impatient dissatisfaction. "What ever gave you that idea?" Lucemon/Nefariousmon said in an evily sarcastic way.

"Well for starters, you haven't explained to me your plans; you have only used me as far to ready the military forces, which can only be controlled by me who forced them to swear loyalty to me when they joined. Of course this way done in the ancient language so there is no way they can follow any other leader. You also have not told me how it as anything to do with that orb on your desk, the one you've been toying with for quite a while."

Lucemon/Nefariousmon hid a look of disgust. The orb was to remain a secret; it was covered in an invisible fog. Obviously the digimon had managed to see through it. Still, his servant knew not the power or purpose of the orb.

ShadowSeraphimon continued, "It's a virus isn't it?"

"My, my, you are quite clever," Lucemon/Nefariousmon said to his servant in a sly type of manner. "As I can see, you are obviously gifted with the ability to see concealed items, but your source of information must be quite limited."

ShadowSeraphimon gave off what would have been a smile (if there wasn't a helmet there). "I am also very aware," ShadowSeraphimon said, "that you are a bio-digimon, one of the few digimon who is created of both data and biological objects."

Suddenly, without warning, ShadowSeraphimon threw a knife in Lucemon/Nefariousmon's back. The digimon winced in pain as red liquid dripped down his back. "You bleed," ShadowSeraphimon remarked.

Lucemon/Nefariousmon went back to his Nefariousmon form. "You are pretty smart," Nefariousmon remarked. "Seldom people know of my true identity. However, you were smart enough to find out. I don't know exactly what you know about me but you should know this¡­no matter what you do, or who helps you out, you will never bee more powerful then me." With that, he dismissed his servant.

Kumamon was hit full on with a Puppy Howling, or so it had seemed to the digidestined. Without looking the Kumamon put one hand behind him and closed, the small Puppy Howling hit a nearby mountain and a big explosion was initiated.

_He must be pretty powerful_, Isca thought with fear in her eyes. _To be able to redirect and amplify Salamon's Puppy Howling to another level is truly amazing._

Suddenly an icy missile shot towards Shelby. Yasin, however, courageously stepped in the way, blocking the missile with his hands. Shelby gasped, surprised; slowly Yasin turned his head. "You didn't think I'd let you get hurt, did you?" he asked and cracked a smile, Shelby smiled slightly back.

Suddenly the missile exploded in his hands. Yasin and Shelby went flying back through the air. Yasin skidded to halt, avoiding him from traveling any further. "Shoot," he muttered and wiped a dribble of blood from under his lip.

Kumamon now approached the two and suddenly a bright light flashed behind Kumamon. Attentively he turned around to see two figures silhouetted by the full moon's light. Kaze and Nekoakarimon came down from the sky. "ÄúºÃ," she yelled with enthusiasm.

Then she aligned herself so that Nekoakarimon floated just above her head. "Special move! 1st Year Primary Young Light!" Kaze and Nekoakarimon glowed, then both physically attacked Kumamon at the speed of light.

Like a karate master the Kumamon blocked each hit and then threw them both hurtling towards the ground, only for Kumamon to be almost hit with a torrent of water.

It jumped high into the air to see its enemy whom was Chris with Gamoamon (who looked exactly like a Gomamon).

The Kumamon reached to its back where the spikes lay and threw one dangerously at Chris, who nimbly avoided the blow. Then Kumamon generated many spikes on its back they all rained from his back and pinned Chris and Gamoamon to a nearby tree.

The Kumamon then descended back down to the ground, cloak flapping in the breeze. Was this all the digidestined had to offer? He scanned his surroundings, looking at the fallen digidestined.

Something wasn't right here, someone was missing, yes the leader brat. Just at that moment a hand clasped Kumamon's foot. It looked down as a huge drill suddenly thrust itself upwards into Kumamon's face.

As he lay on the floor Isca could be seen with Salamon who was bearing drill-like arms. "Isn't it quite useful?" Isca asked Kumamon. "One of the few digimodify cards I actually decided to bring into the Digital World, it used to be my trump card during card battles and now it is again. You lose. Thanks for the distraction guys." Everyone got up and gave her a thumbs up.

Isca raised her digivice into the air. "Now," she yelled, "I seal your fate. Digi--" Suddenly Kumamon stood up, its face now bared an even more serious look. Then eyes turning red it jumped into the air and data engulfed it with a spectacular effulgence of color. What came down was a new digimon; it had just digivolved into what the digivice could only explain as the Metal life form digimon known as Gigakumamon.

"Damn," Isca said; this was exactly the last thing she had thought of. As a matter of a fact, she didn't even think it was possible for a defeated digimon to digivolve. Apparently the show was either completely inaccurate or it was simply the fact that this digimon was not normal.

Now it did not resemble a Kumamon: it looked somewhat like a Korikakumon with black spikes coming out of its back. Its arms were completely metal and it wore a large cloak. Both of its eyes were LED red as if there was simply a red light behind them and a scar running through one of the eyes.

Isca looked once more into the digimon's eyes to see the young boy. Now his skin was completely blue, his eyes white and blank and his voice sounded of ice. "Help me!" he said with a voice that brought pain to her ears, and then he was completely engulfed in an icy tomb and she could no longer see him, just a completely icy tomb surrounded by loads of data.

MetalKorikakumon was now what the digivice identified this digimon as. "Everyone, be on your guard," Isca told the team.

They were all somewhat hurt, and hey looked at Isca and they knew it was going to be alright, they trusted her. However their trust was only to get them so far.

MetalKorikakumon lifted his hand into the air and millions of electrical wires exploded from his hand. Quickly he thrust it to the ground and the wires dug into the ground like the roots of a tree.

At first, nothing happened, but then the ground began to crack an open up in different places and the wires emerged more powerful and bigger than ever like tentacles. "Metal Reaping."

The attacks targeted each one of the digidestined and their digimon: it clamped on to their bodies so that they couldn't move. Then quickly it sent liquid Nitrogen fused with bits of metal into their bodies; every digidestined and digimon was instantly frozen, all but Isca, she still had one tentacle on her.

This tentacle seemed slightly different from the rest; it was black and yellow whereas the rest of them were gray. The yellow spots were marked with a plus sign ad the black with a minus sign, she knew what this meant: electricity. A long, painful jolt of electricity and there was no way to escape.

Each piece of the tentacle began to glow: black, yellow, black, yellow. There were five more of each left.

_Well this is the end,_ she thought. _We'll end up just like all the rest of those digidestined who never made it._ Two more blacks left one more yellow.

Isca braced herself for a shock that would most definitely kill her. 3...2...1...and then the electricity it was so loud so destructively powerful she could hear her own self screaming, but then she noticed that she wasn't screaming nor had she been electrocuted.

Salamon had bit onto the last black place and received all of the shocking. She was the one screaming. The claw let go of Isca; quickly Isca ran purely off of instinct, she was being a coward running away in the heat of battle, but then she saw Kaze's frozen body. Her expression was still the same: shock, but then she saw something that interested her even more than Kaze's physical body there was a whistle. Then she remembered the flute that Kaze's cousin and Spirit had given to her.

"Blow it in case of emergency," they had told her. This was definitely an emergency. Quickly she grabbed the flute and broke it off of its frozen string.

"But I don't know how to play," she said, thinking aloud but regardless she played. To her surprise Isca found that she could play surprisingly well, despite the fact that she had never picked up flute in her life. It seemed almost as if the flute played itself.

The flute then began to glow green and floated into the air. A gust of wind surrounded the flute it started to spin faster and faster as if being pushed by a whirlwind. The whirlwind was so powerful that it ripped her goggles straight off her face. Her hair flew rapidly in the air and the sound of the wind blowing was shrill.

All of a sudden Nizuki and Spirit were seen floating in the air.

"I hear you guys need our help," one of them said, Isca couldn't tell which. The whirlwind got even more out of control and feathers and leaves were scattered all around the place.

Isca closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them things were strange but pleasant, it was morning, everyone was woozy. Woozy, but alive and not frozen and there on the floor the young child blue skin but his eyes were no longer blank, he needed help.

It had only taken a few minutes to get the kid and the digidestined back to normal. A few sparks from Thunbirdramon's beak had started a fire and the digidestined were all warm now.

Shelby and Yasin were huddled together, Chris was somewhere deep in thought and Kaze was playing with Nekoakarimon.

The child went by the name of Isaiah; he had dirty brown hair and thin features. He was surprisingly open-minded to whatever the digidestined had to say, and as a result, Isca and Kaze had talked with him a storm, whether the kid really if knew what they were saying or not.

Eventually, however, Isca and Kaze had to break the news to him, preferably Kaze. "Listen kid," she said, "we like you and everything but you can't stay here, Isaiah."

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's dangerous here," Isca replied. "Each second you stay, your life is in danger."

"But I wanna help!" Isaiah whined.

"There is another way you can help us," Kaze said.

"Yeah." Isca stated, "We need you to go back to the real world. Trust me, you'll be of much more help there. I can assure you nothing good is going on there and the world needs your help!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Isca said. Then, without thinking, she picked up a rock and blew it. Instantaneously it transformed into a digivice. "Isaiah," she said, "you're going to save the real world."

Suddenly a digital gate opened. Isaiah said his last goodbyes and was teleported away. He was still a soldier, only he would be fighting a different war for a different side.

**To be continued...**


End file.
